


What's Life Without a Few Dragons?

by officialdraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialdraco/pseuds/officialdraco
Summary: Harry hasn't got a date to the Yule Ball. But his Gryffindor courage takes a stand when faced with a dare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a post on tumblr. my tumblr is officiallydraco so follow me there if u wish :)

Every year at Hogwarts seemed to get worse and worse for Harry. His fourth, the worst yet. Harry wasn’t even seventeen and he’d been chosen as one of Hogwarts champions, got in a fight with Ron about it, fought a dragon, faced with figuring out the clue of the golden egg, and now he had to find a date for the Yule Ball. He already had enough on his plate including all his homework he had to keep up with, and attempting to interact with girls was last on his to-do list.  


He got out of bed that morning. He was tired, restless sleep from the nightmares, got ready and headed down to breakfast. It was better now that he’d made up with Ron. They both were on the same boat. After he had ill-mannerly asked Hermione, he wasn’t having any better luck than Harry.

“Morning, ‘Arry,” Ron greeted with a mouthful of food. “Any luck with the egg?”

“Not at all,” Harry shrugged. “Now with the Yule Ball, I’m even more distracted… with trying to find a date and all.”

Ron smiled apologetically. “I’m sure we can find someone to go with us, don’t worry about it too much, mate”

“You two still trying to find dates then, I’m hearing, eh?” Seamus’ loud voice added to Harry’s sleep-deprived headache and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, where’s all that Gryffindor courage you had in that first task, Harry? You’d better make a move or all the good ones will have gone.” Fred Weasley told him, with his brilliant smile, eyebrow raised.

Harry’s jaw dropped. “I still have that courage!” He retorted stubbornly, knowing full well the courage had fled from him long ago. ”Just haven’t found the right person yet…”

“Yeah same here,” Ron agreed.

Seamus laughed. “Well, why not test that courage, Harry? Now is as good a time as any. I dare you to kiss the next person to walk into the room!”

“What does that have to do with getting a date to the Yule Ball?” Ron asked.

Harry didn’t even bother listening to his reply. He attention was now focused on the entrance to the great hall. He could kiss the next person who walked in. Maybe they’d go to the Yule Ball with him. Damn Seamus and Fred saying he wasn’t courageous. He’d fought a Voldemort-possessed Quirrell, fought a basilisk, and fought about a hundred dementors at once. Surely kissing someone wasn’t such a difficult feat.

But those thoughts quickly vanished when he saw that the next person to walk in the room, was none other than Draco Malfoy. That git!

“Bloody hell, Harry.” Ron cried. “Don’t tell me that you have to kiss Malfoy. Of all the people to walk into the room, it had to be Malfoy.”

Seamus and Fred burst out laughing.

“Get a move on, Harry! Show us that Gryffindor courage now.” Seamus gasped, out of breath from laughter.

“Fuck off, Finnigan,” was Harry’s reply as he picked up a piece of toast and determinedly swaggered over to Draco.

Ron’s wide eyes followed to where Harry was headed. “Fuck, he’s actually going to kiss Malfoy. I can’t watch.”

Fred and Seamus couldn’t keep their eyes away from what was about to happen.

With a piece of toast in his left hand, Harry wondered why he even picked up, and his right hand fidgeting nervously, he was now face to face with Draco. He had a couple inches on Harry and he noticed he was going to have to go on his tip toes to reach the other boy or pull him down to himself.

“Potter, what do you want? I didn’t come down here to talk to y-,” His sentence was cut short by Harry deciding, on a whim, to pull Draco down by his tie and silencing his mouth with his own.

Fred, Seamus, and most of the Gryffindor table yelled with disbelief, others whistled and howled, while Ron groaned and covered his eyes.

Harry had a death grip on Draco’s tie. Instinctively his left hand reached to run through Draco’s hair, but realised he still had that damn ass piece of toast in his hand. He threw it behind Malfoy and hit Hermione right in the face. She was appalled but then surprised at what was happening in front of her.

Draco tentatively responded to the kiss. His eyes wide open and hands in the air, confused as hell. He accepted it and shyly placed his hands on Harry’s hips.

Harry’s eyes didn’t meet Draco’s as he pulled away. He still had a handful of Slytherin tie and crumby fingers laced through Draco’s hair.

Draco wondered where this had come from. He thought that he wasn’t as dense as he thought Harry was and finally got the clue that he’d been flirting with him since the beginning of the year. Flirting from a tree ought to have done it.

It took a moment for them to notice that Draco still had his hands on Harry’s hips and Harry was still grasping Draco’s hair and tie. They pulled apart quickly, attempting at nonchalance, despite their identical blushes.

Draco went to flatten out his disheveled hair. “ What the hell, Potter, you got crumbs all over my hair!”

Tongue tied, he made eye contact with Draco at last. Quickly finding words and replied, “Sorry, I had toast… Hey, I was wondering maybe-”

“Yes.” Draco interrupted. “You. Me. Yule Ball.”

“Yeah.”

Draco turned away out of the great hall, sprinting down to the dungeons.

He saw Hermione shake her head in disbelief. He smiled weakly scratching the back of his neck.

“Hey, at least I have a date to the Yule Ball.”


End file.
